<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary little thing by BlueTulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442191">Scary little thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips'>BlueTulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Murillo-Marquina home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is father's day and Paula is upset for not the obvious reasons! How can Sergio fill the void ? Will he be better. ?</p><p> </p><p>Would Raquel agree with his parenting methods ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Professor | Sergio Marquina &amp; Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Murillo-Marquina home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lone wolf, Sergio, had enough changes this year. A fully committed relationship, living with three other people, women. He adopted to his new life with no complains. But, does he know fatherhood awaits him ? Is he a friend or father to Paula ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel tossed a quick peanut salad and whipped some mousse while awaiting Paula and Sergio’s arrival from school. They rotate their pickups and drops for Paula to get used to the idea of Sergio caring for the little girl. Raquel had not doubt Sergio would love her little girl and protect her until his last breathe. He won Paula’s heart too. The little girl saw a whole new side to her mother after Sergio came into her life, she respected him for that. She loved to see her mother smile more and turn into a tomato occasionally- she is still unsure what a blush is. </p><p>Raquel could see Sergio’s head from a distance carrying Paula’s bags. And after a few minutes, she saw little Paula holding his free hand. It is quite unusual that they aren’t laughing or discussing about something as they entered the house. Both entered the house with their head hung. Paula kissed her mom and went to her room to refresh. Raquel, who sensed that something was bothering her, looked at Sergio hoping to find answers. </p><p>“Raquel, Paula was very quiet today”, he informed her worriedly. </p><p>“I did not say or do anything to upset her...”, he quickly defended himself. The nine year old’s mood swing seemed to scare him. </p><p>“I know that , my love. Paula is usually silent when something is bothering her  or if something is running at the back of her head. So, it is not your fault. I just need to dig in to find out what’s going on”.</p><p>“She probably had a fight with her friend”, she guessed. Her confidence in him seemed to lighten his mood. Poor man was worried if Raquel would suspect him for upsetting her. </p><p><br/>
"Yea, I even offered to buy her ice cream", he gleamed proud of his parenting decision. </p><p>"Did you just bribe her to talk ?!!!"</p><p>"I failed! she ate the ice cream and did not speak after that too", sounding like he was bluntly deceived. </p><p>"Sweetheart, you approach a child with affection so that she trusts you to speak her mind. Not buy her stuff!", she offered her wisdom. </p><p>"Well, my quick google search suggested the other way round"</p><p>"You handled 60 hostages, kept the police force on their feet for 10 days, played mind tricks on the inspector but can't get into a 9 year old's head ?", she laughed at his inexperience. </p><p>He frowned at her embarrassed about himself. </p><p>"Except for inspectora Murillo, I did not care about anyone else. And, Paula is different. You are different. The stakes are higher", he defended himself.</p><p><br/>
She quickly conquered his lips, surrendered to his protection, care and love. They only withdrew because nature was more powerful than their love. She quickly caught her breathe, "There are snacks on the table for you. I will talk to Paula, meanwhile, you relax in your study room. Don't worry about it too much."</p><p>He glanced at her as she took some snacks and went into Paula's room.</p><p>Paula was on her bed trying to finish some homework. Raquel slowly walked to her. Good, she made mouse today. That was Paula's favourite. </p><p>"Cariño, how was your day ?"</p><p>"Fine Mamma", still focussed on her homework and avoiding her mother.</p><p>"Look what I got." The girl eye's brightened seeing the mousse. She grabbed it from her hands and gobbled it impatiently. </p><p>"Do you like it ?", Raquel asked.</p><p>"I love it. Sergio bought me some ice cream too!"</p><p>"That is too much sugar today, then"</p><p>"You seem quiet today", Raquel disclosed. </p><p>The little girl looked at her mom. "Is something bothering you, honey ?", still no answer. </p><p>"You know you can tell your mamma.  Whatever is bothering you, must have happened to me when I was your age too. So I can help", she cuddled her  child and gave her a tight kiss. </p><p>"It is father's day", Paula began looking down sadly.</p><p>"But, Honey father's day is in March no ?", Raquel asked doubtfully. </p><p>"Not in Phillipines. Here, they celebrate it in June"</p><p>Raquel heavily sighed already aware of what was waiting for her next. </p><p>"My school is conducting an event on Thursday and we have to bring our dads", teary eyed Paula looked at her mother.</p><p>Raquel understood her child's pain. The reason why she endured all of Alberto's abuses was to save her child from this moment. But, there came a time when it was too much and she had to leave. Paula, now, has to suffer the loss of her father. Raquel kept a brave face , "What happens to kids who do not have their father ? The school would allow their moms to come. Whatever event it is , I will come, Paula."</p><p><br/>
The kid looked away from her mother and shook her head in refusal. "Sweetheart, I know that you are hurt. I am very very sorry you miss your Papa. Trust me honey, the last thing I want is to see you upset. I did everything I could to stay with your dad. To not break our family...I did.. I do not know if you believe me, but I did my best. He was hurting me so much, and I ... I couldn't take it anymore", Raquel muffled with a broken voice. </p><p><br/>
Paula looked at her mom's eyes very confused with her response, "Mamma, of course I believe you did the best. And, I really did not miss Papa Alberto. In fact I wasn't thinking of him until you spoke about him....", she hugged her Mamma tight.</p><p>"I am very happy here too.  Plus you laugh a lot and spend a lot of time with me. So, we are one big happy family now. With Sergio and Abuela. He is very patient and doesn't angry when I am mischievous." She smiled and winked. Raquel let out a gentle laugh "I know right. He is a sweet man".</p><p><br/>
"Yea, which is why I made the invitation card for him", she spit it out.</p><p>"The what ?"</p><p>"Teacher asked us to make invitation cards for our dads to invite them to the event. I made it and wanted to write Sergio's name"</p><p>Raquel could not hide the shock on her face when she heard her daughter. The kid had a very simple heart, unlike Raquel. "You... You.. want him to come with you ?"</p><p>"Yes I do. But I do not know if he wants to. I am not his child. I do not know if he thinks of me that way or accept my invitation. ", the kid finally revealed the worry in her head. It was the fear of rejection. </p><p>"Honey, Sergio loves you, adores you... He has a special place in his heart for you. Yes, you are not his child. But, blood doesn't guarantee relationships, love always does.", she assured her. </p><p><br/>
Raquel did not know what to expect after letting out such complicated philosophies to the child. The kid gave her a blunt look, so she simplified it for her. "Hija, cariño, my vida", she placed the little one on her lap. "Sergio decorated your entire room before we came here. He wanted it to be ready for you. He knows all your favourite cartoons. He loves telling you stories. ", she gently caressed her hair. "And I know that he adds extra ice cream to your bowl and pours chocolate sauce on all your deserts. He only does that to people who he loves dearly. Honestly, he doesn't give me extra ice-cream", sounding childisly jealous. Now this convinced the kid, a beautiful sense of relief spread on her face. </p><p><br/>
"Do you think I can ask him ?"</p><p>"Of course. He is very worried that you didn't speak with him in the evening. This would make him feel the happiest"</p><p>The kid quickly jumped off her mother and ran to Sergio's study. Raquel followed her.</p><p>"Sergio ??", she whispered as she knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in, Paula", Sergio answered and Paula ran to him with an envelope in her hand. </p><p>"Can I ask you something ?", she asked with big hopeful eyes. Sergio looked at Raquel for help and she simply nodded her head.</p><p>"Hmm, go on", he said adjusting his glasses.</p><p><br/>
"My school has an event for father's day. Some games and competition.", she said and hesitantly asked, "Would you be okay to come with me ?"</p><p>Sergio doubted his ears and dropped his jaw.<em> Did he just get invited to a Father's day party ? Does this mean she likes him ?</em> He was silent for a really long time until Raquel cleared his throat to alert him. Paula still looking at him holding the envelope.</p><p>"Of course. I would love to. But is this what you want ?", he sought confirmation.</p><p>"Yes, You are my Palawan Papa."</p><p>"I guess so. Palawan papa sounds sweet", he caressed her little soft skin. </p><p>"Also, who is a dad ? The man that loves your mom, walks you to school, helps you with homework, tells you nice stories, brings a blanket when you are cold, chases monsters away....All that you do now. So...", the kid explained herself. Sergio, however, did not need any justification but was pleased to hear these kind words.</p><p>"... and also the guy who saves me when Mamma gets angry...."</p><p>He looked at Raquel with teary eyes only to find hers already moistened. </p><p>"But, there is a problem.", Paula sighed.</p><p>"What is it honey ?", Raquel quickly jumped in.</p><p>"I don't know what to call you. I already have a papa."</p><p>"I don't want to take your papa's place, Paula.", he reassured already sensing Raquel's disapproval. "You can call me Sergio."</p><p><br/>
"No...", the kid wasn't convinced.</p><p>"How about tati ? ", she perked up after a minute of silence. </p><p>"What is that ?", Raquel asked on behalf of Sergio.</p><p>"My friend calls her papa, tatay. How about I call you tati - it sounds like papi ? " she proposed.</p><p>"Anything you like, sweetheart. You just made me very happy", Sergio cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yay!! So here is the invitation, tati", Paula jumped and ran out of the room after giving them a tight hug and kiss.</p><p>"Abuelaaa.......", she yelled from the hallway in search of her grandmother.</p><p><br/>
Raquel laughed at the little girl's excitement and turned to Sergio's unreadable face. It looked like he was happy and scared! "Well, that was endearing!, Raquel broke the silence.</p><p>"What just happened ? " Sergio asked for some clarity of this remarkable life event.</p><p>"umm, I think.... You just became a father. Or a Tata", she answered as she ran her fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Tati, Raquel.. Tati", he corrected his mispronounced designation. </p><p>"Yes, Tati", she nodded and smiled. He went back to his own thoughts again. Raquel couldn't take the silence, especially when he is thinking about their daughter. "Honey, you need to speak up.. We are in this together..."</p><p><br/>
"No.. I was... thinking... ", he fixed his glasses,  "Suddenly the Royal Mint doesn't sound so difficult, anymore"</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle at Sergio's fear of parenthood. She was a basket case when she was a new mother. She remembered Alberto, however, was very confident and charming. He lectured her about parenting and judged her for being scared. As fate designed, Paula's lifelong constants are her and Sergio; the people who were terrified by her entry into their lives.  So, all the confidence isn't a very good thing, a little bit of fear and paranoia is healthy, she supposed. Sergio is her chosen father. That is a proud achievement, even more than being biologically connected.</p><p>"The Royal Mint was out of passion and obvious personal history. This is out of love.", she hoped to justify his fear.</p><p>"That's is true. Paula is both very sweet and terrifying, just like her mother", he finally smiled. "Now it's the three of you versus me."</p><p>"We are very rewarding.."</p><p>"Prove it!. I am having the best time of my life and yet I don't see any rewards, Inspectora"</p><p>"Of course, Congratulations, sweetheart. Let's go out for dinner and celebrate ?", she asked naively.</p><p>"Try being more cuter, I will take you right here", he said dangerously.</p><p><br/>
"Oh , I am scared!", she giggled. Yes, he took her right there. He couldn't wait until they reached their bedroom. He, just, officially became a Tati, he needed to celebrate that.</p><p>Sergio turned out to be an amazing father figure, sometimes more than Raquel imagined. This calmed her guilt, as she blamed herself for not giving her child a regular life. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take it back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergio's parenting style sparks conflicts. The Serquel couple have survived worst, they cross this bridge too, in their own ways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this chapter very tense. But, fights are common domestic incidents too. Children are a common cause of conflicts &lt;3 So i started from there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, What happened ?!!!!”, Raquel ran to the front door after she spotted the duo returning from the school event. Sergio carrying Paula and her bags as he walked home intensely alarmed that she could feel it in her intestines.  He had spent the previous night changing 10 shirts to pick what he was finally going to wear. He, then, made Raquel wash it once again to keep it fresh. It was past mid night by the time they crashed. Sergio woke up at 5 in the morning to take shower and his nervous wandering across the room woke Raquel too. Paula was even more enthusiastic. Raquel found their energies very exhausting and was very thankful when they were finally gone. After taking a million pictures, of course! </p><p><br/>"Sergio..", she ran to him. </p><p>"Paula.. Paula she is hurt, Raquel. It is my fault. I am <em>so</em> sorry. I took my eyes off her <em>once</em>. She...... she ..... she.... tripped and fell.", his voice shaking and trembling. He managed to hold it all together until he reached home, but broke down as soon as he saw Raquel. </p><p><br/>"What happened ? Give her to me", she quickly grabbed Paula.</p><p>"Mamma...", the little girl said weakly waking up from her sleep.</p><p><br/>"Paula, Oh my god.. are you okay ?", kissing her cheeks very hard. A very worried Marivi rested the girl on her lap, while Raquel and Sergio kneeled in front of her. </p><p>"Yea I am fine. Tati took me to the hospital. The doctor gave me toys to play while they fixed me", all the adults in the house were now staring  at the kid.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness. Darling..... Where are you hurt ?". The little girl lifted her skirt and pointed at a little round knee scrape that now has a Disney bandaid on it. </p><p>"Wait what ?", Marivi spoke first. "All this ruckus for a little scratch ??", the old lady lost interest in the show suddenly. </p><p>"Umm, cariño, does it hurt ? Did you cry ?", Raquel asked trying to find reasons why Sergio freaked out. </p><p>"No, I didn't ..... Tati did", she pointed her eyes at him. </p><p>"Sergio, you took her to the ER for a scratch ?", Marivi asked in disbelief and resting her head on her palm. Sergio still speechless staring at the girl's knee.</p><p>"I told him that Abuela just kisses it and it goes away. But, he took me to the hospital anyways. There were 2 doctors and 3 nurses. One of them got me an ice cream and the others got me a baloon.", she sounded very happy.</p><p>"Tati will you take me to my room ? ", the girl asked him and opened her arms expecting him to lift her. He quickly obliged and carried her in his arms gently. </p><p>"Why can't you walk by yourself ?!", Raquel asked looking at the practical joke that is happening in front of her. </p><p>"Tati said I should ask him whenever I want to go somewhere, because I am injured."</p><p>"Injured !!?", Marivi and Raquel exclaimed together. Sergio nodded and left with Paula leaving the Murillo women process the whole thing.</p><p>"By the way, Raquel, would you make some snacks ? Paula and I are a bit hungry and, we have a lot to tell you about the event."</p><p>Marivi just raised her eyebrows and looked at Raquel. Raquel simply nodded and went to the kitchen.</p><p>Marivi followed her and started laughing. "Mamma.. Don't...I ..", she warned but was quickly interrupted by her mother "What ? it is sweet to see how much he cares for her."</p><p>"I cut my finger and still have to make snacks. She gets a scratch and he <em>ubers</em> her around ?" she asked annoyed but quickly realised how absurd she sounded. </p><p>Marivi looked at her to explain the nonsense she just uttered. "Mamma, I don't want him to spoil her.", she clenched her eyes tight.</p><p>"This is his first time, he must be excited too. Give him sometime." , she caressed her daughter's face. </p><p>Sergio and Paula walked in after changing into their regular clothes. Of course he carried her all the way and gently put her on the chair. Raquel gave her the snacks and watch the kid gobble it. She must have been hungry as she doesn't usually eat when she is having fun. They had a whole lot of stories to tell. Marivi and Raquel listened very carefully.</p><p>"We won our Math quiz. Tati is so smart...!! "</p><p>"I then painted his face and some got stuck on his beard.... "</p><p>"I sang and he danced. It was funny!! ..All my friends loved him!!!.", she boasted about her new trophy, <em>her beloved Tati</em>.  </p><p>"My friend Tessa ? Her mother said I am are very lucky to have a father like him...", she said sounding very joyful, her eyes sparkling like christmas lights.</p><p>Raquel was still getting used to the idea of Paula referring to Sergio as her father, yet very contented with the whole thing. She was grateful to Sergio was making her the happiest person alive. </p><p>"Mamma, can I go play ?", Raquel used this as a teaching opportunity. "No darling, since you cannot walk, because you are <em>injured</em> and Sergio has work at home"</p><p>"No, I can walk. !!!!!"</p><p>"Are you sure ?".</p><p>The girl nodded really fast. "And, you won't need Sergio to carry you anymore ?" . She shook her head slightly slower. </p><p>"Fine then, you can go". She kissed everyone goodbye and disappeared. </p><p>Raquel and Marivi stared down Sergio with pressed lips. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his snack.</p><p>"You! ... You are unbelievable ....taking her to the freaking ER for a scratch."</p><p>"Raquel, she was bleeding out!!"</p><p>"Bleeding out ? Really ?", Marivi stepped in. But they both saw how scared he was and decided to tone it down. "Honey, she is fine. Don't worry. Kids will get hurt and you can't beat yourself up about it", Marivi explained to comfort him.</p><p>Their words seemed educational and certainly comforted him. Raquel found his protective tendency towards Paula very sweet and worrying. It certainly did not get any less in the next few weeks. </p><p><br/>A box arrived addressed to Sergio. Raquel brought it to him, "Sweetheart! you have something that came on the post today." </p><p>"Oh it's not the post. He is a friend from the local library"</p><p>"What did you buy ?" as she opened the box. "Sergio, what are these ?" , staring a box full of parenting books - "Raising a daughter", "Efforts and Effects of good parenting :Dad version", "In the minds of your girl" , "Your princess" etc. </p><p>He looked at her frown-y face. "Raquel, I am new to parenting. I am terrified. I don't want to be wrong and mess this perfect child that you made from <em>scratch</em>!!". Taken aback by his paranoia, she took deep breathes to calm down.  </p><p>She was understanding. Books always gave him peace of mind. This is a lot of change in his life and he is obviously terrified. Raquel read her share of parenting books when she was pregnant with Paula, without her mother's knowledge of course! </p><p>Sergio monitored all of Paula's outdoor activities, but he did not look deeply hurt every time she scraped her knee anymore - which a good sign, one would think. Sergio's paranoia only went to the next level. Paula's friend Rizal, an elderly 11 year old boy from her arts class, had come to play with her. Raquel and Sergio were cooking something nice to eat for the children. Well, at least Raquel did. Sergio was just holding an onion, but staring at the kids the whole time. </p><p>" Chop Chop Mister", she patted his shoulder. He shuddered and quickly returned to his onion. Mid-way through, he noticed that kids were having a lot of fun and Paula laughing until she turned red. Sergio practically leaped to their play area and sat in between the kids to figure out what interested Paula so much.</p><p>He eventually took Paula on his laps and gave the boy a good stare. </p><p>"Stop it, You will scare him away" , she whispered in Spanish. </p><p>She grabbed him and left the kids alone to play. She dragged him to the kitchen where Mairivi was already finishing with the onions he left.</p><p>"Marivi, I am  sorry ...I can take it from here", he walked towards her, but Raquel jumped in between them. </p><p>"The only thing you need to do is explain what the hell happened there ?", she whispered to avoid gaining any attention from the kids, but clearly pissed off. </p><p>Marivi left the kitchen after she anticipated an argument. </p><p>"Huh ?", Raquel probed after he kept quiet for too long. </p><p>"Raquel, I was trying to make sure we know the boy....and what he said to make Paula laugh so much."</p><p>"Oh so her happiness is bothering you now ?", she argued.</p><p>"He is elderly."</p><p>"He is 11! not 40! " she clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming.</p><p>"Boys/Men are dangerous."</p><p>"And what are you ?"</p><p>"I am different. I can't believe you are not being cautious. The boy's face looks familiar", still eyeing the boy. </p><p>Now, she looked concerned too. He was clearly worried and caused her to panic as well. She decided to calm down and figure out what he is scared about. "Who does it resemble, sweetheart ? Please tell me?", she asked looking straight into his eyes. <em>Did she not foresee a potential danger ? Did she go back to her happy bubble in Palawan and missed something obvious ? Has he been alert all the time and she took eye of the ball ?</em></p><p>"Who ? Sergio ?", she asked impatiently.</p><p>"Well...." adjusting his glasses, and moved a bit away from her as if he was trying to avoid getting attacked. "Alberto"</p><p><em>Oh for fuck sake</em>, she sighed deeply. Took a lot of deep breathes to calm her nerves after the panic of hearing that bastard's name and Sergio's silly theory. </p><p>"His nose... Looks like him"</p><p>"A lot of people have pointy noses, Sergio. And do you think I wouldn't know if Alberto had a son ?"</p><p>"You did not know a lot of things about him. So, I don't really trust your knowledge here"</p><p>"Okay, why would he send his 'son' here ?"</p><p>"To lure Paula back to Spain , of course."</p><p>"Sergio, don't you think if he knew our whereabouts , he would send Interpol here first and get a gold medal ?", she asked rhetorically</p><p>"Trust me, my ex-husband will focus on fucking my life. He only went after Paula to screw up with me. He doesn't care what happens to her", she said with absolute certainty. But, her statement struck her. All of this is new. Alberto was a distant father, he only got close to Paula after the divorce to mess with Raquel. Sergio, on the other hand, was hands on, in fact a bit too much. And, she is not used to it. That doesn't mean he is not paranoid and silly. But, he cares for her. He is not doing it to get back at anyone. His concerns are as transparent as crystal. So, she again calmed herself and took the patient road, but, it was not getting any easier.</p><p>"Darling, my love..." she held his sorry face in her hands. "Listen to me, she is fine.. Why don't you go sit in the hammock and watch the kids. And , DO NOT stare at the boy, while Mamma and I finish here"</p><p>"But, I want to help"</p><p>"I can see that from the vegetables you finished cutting", she sarcastically , pointing at a bunch of uncut vegetables.</p><p>"Go on.. ", she only had to say it the second time and already disappeared.</p><p>"Mamma...", she called </p><p>"Hija, where is Sergio? " Marivi asked and Raquel pointed at his direction with the knife she was holding.</p><p>Marivi let out a chuckle. "Hija, be patient with him. He is a like a puppy with a new toy. He will learn eventually. "</p><p>"I hope so, He being crazy"</p><p>"First time parents are always crazy. I went through that phase with you. Your dad was overly protectively till he died"</p><p>"I know I know. Mamma help me finish this. The kids will be hungry"</p><p>"Alright", Marivi sighed and got back to work. </p><p><br/>The next few weeks went fairly smooth. Sergio no more gave Paula leg massages every time she was exhausted from playing too much or carried her from school or sat next to her when she had a fever. But, the following week things hit the roof. He saw Paula playing with her friend and her parents. He quickly ran to Raquel who was at the hammock reading and keeping an eye on Paula. She felt Sergio's eyes on her. </p><p>"What now ?", she asked, giving him a sharp look.</p><p>"That man... and that lady ...who are they ?, he pointed at a happy couple playing with the kids. </p><p>"Tessa's parents ...", she answered and went back to her book.</p><p>"How do you know for sure ? How do you know they are not kidnappers?"</p><p>"Why exactly would they kidnap Paula ?", she snapped losing her temper.</p><p>"For ransom. We are millionaires!"</p><p>"Sergio, they run a successful business themselves. You are not the only rich man in this world"</p><p>"What if he is a molester ?", he was pissed at Raquel's careless behaviour. "Or the lady is some child trafficking agent ?"</p><p>"What if they thought the same about you and I ?", she quickly asked.</p><p>"I am different. You are too.", he answered. Before she could say anything more, "I really don't care what Mr Floral Pants thinks of me.", he quickly stormed off. They both extremely pissed off at each other did not have a conversation that night or for the next two days. As couple who could complete each other with their actions and eyes, they really did not miss their words, but they missed their intimacy. </p><p>On the third day of their non-verbal morning, Sergio brought some papers and hurried into his study. Raquel sensed something unusual and followed him.</p><p>"What is all this ?", she asked as he organised the papers.</p><p>"None of your business", he said coldly not looking at her. </p><p>"If it is concerning our daughter, I need to know", she demanded walking towards him.</p><p>"Fine... these are all the people we interact with in Palawan", he pointed at a documents with people's pictures on them.</p><p>"We or just Paula ? Because I don't see your boxing instructor anywhere here"</p><p>"Fine, You and Paula"</p><p>"I ran a full background check on them"</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"They all seem genuine enough.", he admitted. </p><p>"You have gone crazy. First doubting a pre-teenager and then accusing the most wonderful set of parents of kidnapping", she raised her voice.</p><p>"Why are you so focussed on creating a good impression amongst those parents instead of protecting Paula ?", he lost his temper too.</p><p>"If that bald man is scared of me then he and his 'most wonderful family' can stay away from <em>my</em> daughter", he lowered his voice to not scare her.</p><p>"<em>My daughter</em> ? So, she is <em>your</em> daughter now, Sergio ? What makes <em>you</em> her <em>parent</em>? The fact that <em>You and I</em> are together ? ", she stacked all her questions in one go!</p><p>"Well, you clearly don't seem to give a damn about her! Defending strangers for fuck sakes! You moved across continents for a man you knew for 5 days!! What if I was a bad man ? You risked your family for love. So, yes sometimes she is my daughter. Because I believe everyone is bad to some extent, so I will have my doubts on everyone."</p><p>She was not talking to Sergio anymore. The cold hearted voice belonged to the Professor - the man who always makes things dirty between them. Also, his accusation took her back to the days when Alberto blamed her for working late and ignoring her daughter. "How.... could ....you ?", she asked moving far away from the emotionless stone she was facing.</p><p>"How could you accuse me for following a plan you made for our life ? How could accuse me of being a bad mother ? Or was it just revenge for questioning your actions ?" violently crying and shaking after hearing all of his words.  "Oh my god, You wanted to inflict pain on me because I hurt your ego ? Isn't it ?". Before he got to say anything, she stormed out and went to straight to their bedroom. </p><p>He ran after her, but Marivi stopped him. "Sergio, Hold on, I will speak to her. Help her calm down and then you can fix things. Okay ?", she patiently asked for his approval before she intervened. </p><p>When the door opened, Raquel assumed it was Sergio. So, she did not stop sobbing her lungs out. But, the moment she realised it was not him, she quickly wiped her tears.</p><p>"There is no use controlling your emotions. A mother always sees through her child's disguise", Marivi approached her evidently broken daughter. </p><p>"Mamma...", she hugged her mother and began sob again. Marivi patted her back and patiently waited for her to run out of tears. It did take a long time. </p><p>"You heard everything ?", Raquel asked very embarrassed about causing a scene.</p><p>"Ah , at my age, you hardly hear stuff. I did hear some parts. Don't worry Paula is still outside"</p><p>"We are fine, Mamma.. Just a little hurdle that's all. He is taking this fatherhood too far."</p><p>"That's true. But, he is not her father, you know", Raquel frowned at her Mom's statement. </p><p>"He sure is better than Alberto, Mamma", she jumped to defend her man.</p><p>"No No.. I mean, he wasn't there when Paula was just a cell in your body. Nature demands 10 months for a child to develop, mainly for us to get used to the idea of a new soon-to-be human being in our life. You and Alberto were there for all your morning sickness, scans, first kicks and labor. He wasn't.. He did not experience the process.", she explained herself.</p><p>"Nature also gives us a good 1 year time until the baby talks and walks. However, Sergio got a fully functional nine year old girl right away. To me, that is very scary. He takes a lot of efforts to do it right. I have seen a lot of people in this world, but none I met exhibited the commitment Sergio shows towards this family. He was all alone and suddenly he woke up in a different continent with a complete family. You have to give the man some space to make mistakes. He is not perfect ... neither are you.", she held her daughter even tighter. Giving Raquel time to think, she kissed her and walked out.</p><p>At the other side of the door, was teary eyed Sergio waiting to fix the mess. He was also scared if Marivi was upset with his behaviour. </p><p>"I am sooo sooo sorry", he pleaded immediately when he saw her. </p><p>"Ah no  no no.. Don't worry. You guys are always happy that it hurt many eyes. So, this is good. It restores the balance. I only went in, to cool Raquel down.. you know ...if she was fuming. But, she is only hurt and is yours to fix now. ",she raised her hands and walked away with a smile. </p><p><br/>Sergio hesitantly entered their room with a guilty face to beg for forgiveness. Raquel stormed into the bathroom to take a 'quick' shower. He did not want to stop her healing process, so he just waited. She took her own sweet time, but still was not surprised to find him patiently waiting for her return. If only he was this patient, previously!</p><p>"Ra.. Raquel.."</p><p>"You think I am a bad mother ?", she asked bluntly looking away from him. Her eyes so dark and lost in his hurtful words. </p><p>"No", he said very seriously. </p><p>"You think I am paranoid ?"</p><p>"Yes.", she answered brutally. She was too hurt to sugarcoat the truth. </p><p>"Raquel..", he began , but she stopped him.</p><p>"Sergio. I had a very protective father. The man who would move mountains to keep his daughters happy. He stood in a queue for 3 days to get my favourite book. He kicked my high school boyfriend after he broke up with me. I had four supporting wheels in my cycle. He secretly followed me everywhere when I started to drive. ", she chuckled at the memory of her worried father, but quickly wiped her smile.</p><p>"So ... I know what you are feeling towards Paula. But, I can tell you from my experience that it did not end well for me."</p><p>"That is what I am worried about, Raquel. What if she ends up with an abusive bastard like you did ? child kidnappers ? molesters ? There is so much happening around the world. i do not know which fire I should protect her from", he asked genuinely listing things that terrified him the most. </p><p>"Protecting her doesn't help...My dad wasn't always around to protect me. When I had to do it myself, I did not know how. And I failed big time. I blamed myself for all my failed relationships, abuses, job losses etc. And, there was no-one to protect me from the reality. I learnt to fight by myself and it was not easy."</p><p>"I do not want our daughter to go through the same. I want her to be prepared for life, unlike her foolish mother. We have skills that we can teach her to face the world. You are amazing at getting out of tough situations. Teach her self-defence. Teach her to be independent. I know you love her. But, our love cannot be the reason why she is hurt in the future.", she finally sat down after pouring her heart out. </p><p>He settled himself next to her and tried to hold her. But, she quickly moved away. "Please don't", she waved her hands. He respected that and gave her space, even if it killed him.</p><p>"I cannot forgive you, just yet. ", she said crying again.</p><p>"Raquel , please",he begged teary too.</p><p>"You said very mean things to me. And, I hate that how to bring out the Professor every time things get tough between us. And that man is mean and has hurt me many times. ", she informed him with her eyes flooded.</p><p><br/>"He can be an ass! I know! But, the professor is my defence mechanism when I face these tough situations. So, when you asked me a lot of questions or challenged me, the professor took over.", he explained earning a nod from her. "I will keep him retired when I am around you. That is something I will learn."</p><p>"I promise not to be paranoid. If my paranoia is going to hurt you so much, I will certainly shut it down too. ", he added</p><p>"Raquel, if any part of me hurts you, even my accident, I will kill it with no regrets. Because, I like you more than I like myself.", he confessed. </p><p>"I know. But, you never hurt someone you love that way. Especially, not accuse a reasonably affectionate mother for being careless because <em>you</em> are paranoid!"</p><p>"I am very very sorry... Raquel... I ... would do anything to seek forgiveness... I hate myself for hurting the you?", his flooded eyes couldn't hold it anymore. His hands weren't quick enough to wipe it all out. </p><p>There was no point punishing him. He is genuinely sorry and everything he said was true. Raquel knows he is telling him the truth. </p><p>"And the thing about me trusting you...", she confronted him with the last thing on her list.</p><p>"I trust you more than I trust anyone in this world. I spent two years overthinking my love for Alberto. But with you, I just did not feel the need to. I can't explain why. I just know it.  I am your love, but I am a mother first. I will never put my child at risk for love. Now, I know even you feel the same. If you make a plan to move to the moon, I will gladly follow. Because, I know you will overthink every plan to make it right and I do not need to intervene. I had that trust in you from the beginning."</p><p>"I do not think Marivi would appreciate the loss of gravity", he joked. They let out a soft chuckle. He hesitantly looked at her. "yes, you can hold me now", she said and he was already clinging on her before she could finish and continued to apologise. <em>God ! they hate the distance between them</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paula is blessed with the best parents!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a multi-chapter story. In the next one, I want to highlight more of his journey and transformation.  :) I would be very happy if you guys like it too :D ... Your comments make my day, i would love to hear what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>